


"Can I be the Magnus to your Alec?"

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaehyun doesn't know anything about comics, M/M, San Diego Comic-Con, Taeyong Johnny and Ten are comics fan, but Taeyong drags him at CC anyway, english isn't my first language, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Jaehyun is dragged by Taeyong at San Diego Comic Con.Or the AU where Jaehyun is dragged at Comic Con but doesn't know anything about comics. But end up meeting a lovely Robin





	"Can I be the Magnus to your Alec?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> So this was born after a thread on the underestimation of the JaeTen ship and... yeah here it is xD.

_July 18th_

  
_5.30 am_

  
The thing that woke up Jaehyun this morning was the stirring sound of Taeyong’s alarm phone. The boy groaned before digging is head further in his pillow, hoping to go back to sleep. It was without counting on the human body that crashed onto his own, making him breathless.

  
“Rise and shine!” Taeyong squealed in his ears.

  
“Move, I can’t breathe.” Jaehyun mumbled.

  
“Get up.”

  
Jaehyun groaned and shifted on his back, looking sleepily at his friend who was already on top for the upcoming day.

  
“Why did you set the alarm this early?” Jaehyun said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and yawned. Taeyong opened the curtains of their room before looking back at his best friend.

  
“To catch the first flight to San Diego.” He explained. “It would be still early when we will arrive, so we can enjoy the city.”

  
“Before spending the next day locked up in a building, filled with people cosplayed as characters I don’t know anything about.”

  
“And two days later, we’re going to watch a match about a sport I don’t know anything about. Aka basketball. Mutually beneficial.” Taeyong said with a grin. “So don’t be a baby, we’ll have fun.”

  
“Of course we will have fun.” Jaehyun snorted.

  
The green-haired male shot him a smile before opening their bedroom door.

  
“I’m going to make breakfast, go shower.”

  
“Alright, mom.”

  
When he got out of the shower, Jaehyun was welcomed with the pleasant smell of bacon, eggs and toasts. Hungry, he settled himself behind Taeyong’s before back hugging him, hoping he would feed him.

  
“As far as I know, you’re tall enough to eat by yourself.” Taeyong stated but didn’t make a move to free himself from Jaehyun’s hold.

  
“But eggs are better when they’re still hot.” Jahyun whined, squeezing the boy waist harder.

  
“You’re such a baby.”

  
“I’m your baby then.”

  
Taeyong rolled his eyes before giving Jaehyun a mouthful of egg white.

  
They ate as if they didn’t have eaten for the past three days and Jaehyun cleaned the table while Taeyong was doing the dishes. The taller dried them off and put them away before going back to their shared bedroom and checking his suitcase one last time. Taeyong enter a few seconds later and did the same. Jaehyun took their suitcases in their entrance hall while Taeyong was checking everything was right before they go.

  
“You didn’t forget anything? You have your passport?” he asked.

  
Jaehyun shook his head and they were outside, putting their suitcases in Taeyong’s car trunk. He then set the GPS up to the airport. They had about an hour before getting there, and another hour to wait for their plane. So they should be in San Diego by the end of the morning.

  
“What do you want to listen?” Taeyong asked, checking into his playlist.

  
“Whatever.” Jaehyun settled himself comfortably. “I’ll probably just sleep until we’re there anyway.”

  
Taeyong laughed and click randomly on one of his playlist, spreading it into the car’s speakers. He put his phone away and started up the engine.  
When he woke up, it was by hearing the sound of Troye Sivan’s Strawberries and Cigarettes and to see that Taeyong had just parked the car.

  
“Sleeping beauty is up?” he asked.

  
Jaehyun just shrugged him off and stretched before going out of the car. They were a lot of cars in the parking lot, so he assumed there were as much people inside the airport. Taeyong opened the trunk and took off their suitcases, giving Jaehyun his. They walked to the entrance of the airport. Even though Jaehyun would have to spend a day in a fan fest that he didn’t know anything about and Taeyong would have to spend an evening at a basketball match, sport which he didn’t know anything about either, they wanted to do this for a while, they finally can, so there is no way they’re going to regret it.

  
As Jaehyun planned it, the airport was full of people. And as much as he like going out and all, the crowd still make him uncomfortable. That’s why he grabbed Taeyong’s hand and squeezed it. The elder intertwined their fingers and dragged him to the luggage registration counter, where they can breathe more easily.  
Once done, they directly went to their flight terminal. There weren’t much people anymore so Jaehyun can let go of Taeyong hand and take a deep breathe. The green-haired readjust his backbag on his shoulders and shoot him a soft look.

  
“You’re okay?” he asked.

  
“Better.” Jaehyun smiled.

  
“You sure you’d be okay tomorrow?” Taeyong enquired.

  
Jaehyun just nod and flashed him a reassuring smile. The elder ruffled his hair and sat down.

  
About half an hour later, the speakers announced their flight, so they started to get ready. They slowly get into the plane, Taeyong took the sit next to the window and Jaehyun sat in the middle.

  
“We have about an hour and half of flight.” Taeyong informed him.

  
“I’ll just watch a movie then.”

  
“Check if they have any comics movie.” The elder laughed.

  
“They have _Blade Runner 2049_ , _Dunkirk_ , _The Fault In Our Stars_ , _Zootopia_ , _The Chorists_ , I can’t hear you.”

“Dude! They have _Justice League_ , _Thor: Ragnarok_ , _Wonder Woman_ and _Spiderman: Homecoming_. Watch one of those.” Taeyong whined.

  
At the end, Jaehyun chose to watch Call Me By Your Name. After reading the synopsis, Taeyong approved too. But he soon fell asleep on Jaehyun shoulder. The latter, too focused on the film to complain.

  
When they landed at San Diego, it was about 10:30 am. They called a taxi and went to the hotel they booked for their stay in San Diego. It wasn’t necessarily far from San Francisco and they weren’t going out of the state of California, but they wanted to change their background for a few days. On top of that, it was summer.  
Once established at the hotel, they didn’t get out until the beginning of the afternoon. They went somewhere to eat and after, walked around the city while taking pictures and eating ice cream. They only get back to the hotel after dinner. They showered and quickly went to bed. Taeyong set the alarm for the morning after and they fell asleep.

  
_July 19th_

  
_8:30 am_

  
“How do I look?”

  
Jaehyun lifted his head from his phone to look at his best friend. He had styled his green-hair backward and was wearing a purple pant. There were tattoos on his torso saying “HAHAHAHA” on his left side and a joker on his right. On his abs, one saying “JOKER” and a bit lower a joker smile. He was wearing a purple long sleeve coat and was wearing make-up and Jaehyun swore there were tattoos on his face too.

  
“Like a fucking maniac.” Jaehyun responded, almost scared.

  
“That’s the point of the character, moron.”

  
Jaehyun rose his eyebrows.

  
“What’s you character anyway?” Taeyong asked him.

  
“Alec from Shadowhunters.”

  
He was wearing a black leather jacket, black pants and black boots. He had done the rune tattoos on his neck and arms at he was quite proud of the result. Well, it was not as colorful as Taeyong but he liked it anyway.

  
“You would have been great as a male Harley Quinn, you know?” Taeyong joked.

  
“I don’t know anything about comics!” Jaehyun whined. “Moreover, you drag me to your nerd fest where there’s no gay character or couple, so I’m going to be a canonically gay character. Thank you very much.”

  
“Just wait and see sweetie.”

  
“Don’t you dare call me that.”

  
_10am_.

  
This fuckery is full of people. And it’s only 10 am.

  
“Why the fuck is there so much people?”

  
“People come worldwide to Comic Con, Jaehyun.” Taeyong assured him.

  
Jaehyun just exhale and follow Taeyong in the main alley. It was quite large so people weren’t climbing on each other while walking around.  
People, cosplayed or not, often asked them to take pictures with them, or just one of them and it goes the other way around. Taeyong encounters several other Jokers or comics related characters while Jaehyun barely saw any Shadowhunters cosplay, what a shame. Taeyong proposed to do a photoshoot of them both. Jaehyun accepted and they were now waiting for their turn in the waiting line. Jaehyun looked around him while holding Taeyong’s hand to not get lost. He spotted a few characters he recognizes from Taeyong’s comics books. When he turned back, he was face to face with a Batman and Robin duo. Well, he thinked that it was Robin but the guy didn’t wear the original red and green costume. Instead, it was black with some blue. Jaehyun guessed it was a different version of the costume, he didn’t know the characters so… He made eye contact with the Robin and the latter pointed his gloved fingers at him.

  
“You’re cosplaying Alec from Shadowhunters?” he asked. “Awesome, finally someone.”

  
“Finally someone who knows good stuff.” Jaehyun laughed.

  
Hearing him talking, Taeyong turned around.

  
“Oh shit, Batman.” He said with a low, husky voice.

  
The Batman guy whined.

  
“Listen, dude, it’s my day off. Let’s going back to our rivalry later ok?”

  
Well, they were into characters.

  
When people started pushing them to make them move forward, Jaehyun’s grip on Taeyong’s hand increase. Once it was calm enough, the Batman guy spoke again.

  
“Hey listen.” He called them. “What about we take a picture together?” he gestured his hand between him and Taeyong, who nodded.

  
“Yeah why not.” He turned to his friend. “Does it bother you?” he asked and Jaehyun shook his head.

  
“No, go ahead. Today’s your day.” He joked.

  
Taeyong snorted and step forward with the Batman guy as it was their turn. The Robin guy crossed his arms next to him.

  
“He didn’t even ask me if I was okay, asshole.” He said.

  
“You weren’t?” Jaehyun enquired. The male just waves it off.

  
“It’s okay, honestly.” He laughed. “So, where are you from?” he then asked.

  
“San Francisco.” Jaehyun answered. “And you?”

  
“Oh, not far then. Chicago. I’m Ten by the way. And the Batman guy is Johnny, he’s my best friend.”

  
“Jaehyun. And the Joker guy is Taeyong. He’s my best friend too.”

  
As much as Jaehyun felt awkward with strangers, with this Robin guy, he felt at ease. He looked at him, he couldn’t precisely see his face because of the eye-mask but he’s sure that if the black-haired boy removed it, he would still be beautiful. Jaehyun is take out of his thoughts by the voice of the lady who called them to take the picture.

  
“Let’s make a Ralec pic.” Ten said. “I’m sure we can make Malec fans jealous.”

  
Jaehyun didn’t have time to respond that the lady asked them to strike a pose, so they did.

  
Johnny and Taeyong were chatting while waiting for them.

  
“You just go as if I didn’t exist anymore, you asshole.” Ten said, slapping Johnny’s arm.

  
“What if I wanted to drop you since the beginning?” Johnny asked with a grin.

  
Ten only kicked him harder. Jaehyun smiled, it reminded him of him Taeyong. Kind of.

  
“Okay so what about we spend the rest of the day together?” Johnny proposed after pushing Ten away.

  
“Why not.” Taeyong nodded.

  
Jaehyun accepted too and they were ready to go to the next panel. On their way across the center, people asked them to take photos, so they didn’t move very quickly but it was okay. Jaehyun didn’t let go of Taeyong’s hand though, the more the day progressed, the more people they were in the center, and it became difficult to keep moving on without bumping into someone. At noon, they found a place to eat and finally sit after hours standing. They plopped down on the bench, exhausted and exhaled lengthily. Taeyong and Johnny proposed they go order the food while Jaehyun and Ten kept the table. They agreed and soon, the two were gone, leaving Ten and Jaehyun alone.

  
“I was wondering…” Ten began and Jaehyun looked up at him, a questioning look on his face. “Are you two dating? With Taeyong?”

  
Jaehyung turned crimson and Ten looked at him confused. Jaehyun coughed and wave his hand.

  
“No, we’re not dating.” He finally said. Ten mouth shaped a ‘o’. He couldn’t see his eyes because of the mask and because of the white eyes that were covering his real eyes but Jaehyun is sure that they probably have widened. Shame though, Jaehyun would like to see the boy’s eyes.

  
“Oh…” Ten cleared his throat. “I saw you two holding hands, so I thought…”

  
“Oh no.” Jaehyun cut him off. “It’s just that I feel a bit stressed when there’s huge crowd like this, so I feel less anxious when I know he’s next to me, like close to me.”  
“Oh okay.” Ten nodded before scratching his neck. “Sorry about that.”

  
“It’s okay.” The black-haired said, smiling. “We’re close since we’ve been friends. But we are not dating. I think we both can’t consider it.” He added, laughing.

  
Ten shifted a bit uncomfortably before checking on Taeyong and Johnny, who didn’t move far from the starving crowd at the food stand. He turned back to Jaehyun and smiled.

  
“So… Shadowhunters uh?” he asked with a grin to which Jaehyun responded.

  
“Yeah! Season 3 is airing, I’m waiting for the next episode.” He said dreamy.

  
“I’m near the end of season 2 I think.” Ten added. “Who’s your favorite character?”

  
Jaehyun looked at himself from head to toe before sending a grin in Ten’s direction. The latter just laughed and shook his head.

  
“Yeah, obviously. I really like Magnus though… He’s quite…”

  
“Magical.” They said at the same time.

  
They looked at each other before laughing. That’s how Taeyong and Johnny found them when they returned with food in their hands.

  
“I guess you’re getting along well.” Johnny faced.

  
“Jaehyun’s a lot nicer than you” Ten said with a mocking smile while looking at his friend.

  
“And you ask me why I want to lose you in the crowd.” He said, sighing.

  
They spend the rest of the day together, as planned. Before the closing hour, they stopped at a gift stand. Taeyong, Ten and Johnny bought some comics books and Jaehyun accepted to buy one to try it after Taeyong practically forced him to do so.

  
When they got out of the center, they looked at each other, sheepishly. Johnny removed his mask and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

  
“Jesus I was dying.” He said.

  
Jaehyun swore he just heard Taeyong mumbled a “holy shit” next to him. But his eyes were catch by Ten sudden movement. He was also removing his mask from his eyes. And just like Taeyong a few seconds before, Jaehyun mumbled a “holy shit”. And he didn’t care if someone had heard him.

  
“Today was great!” Ten exclaimed without noticing the two others trouble. “It was nice meeting both of you.” He added, smiling.

  
Johnny approved and Jaehyun and Taeyong could only nod.

  
“Well, we have to make our way back to the hotel, and it’s not close so…” Taeyong reluctantly said.

  
“Oh yeah, I understand.” Johnny quickly approved, though he seemed disappointed.

  
“Well, see you again sometime?” Jaehyun proposed.

  
“Sure, we’re on San Diego for a few days before going back to Chicago.” Ten informed.

  
They all nodded and Taeyong and Jaehyun started to make their way back. A few meters later, Jaehyun heard his name being called. Ten was scampering towards him, something in his hands. Jaehyun sent him a confused look when Ten handed him a cube plushie of Nightwing – the character Ten was cosplaying, Jaehyun learned it through the day. Jaehyun carefully take the plushie in his hands but still looked confused so Ten explained.

  
“It’s a gift.” He said. “That way, you’ll think of me when you look at it.” He came closer to him, and after a little time hesitating, quickly kissed his cheek before running back where Johnny was, screaming at him to wait for him.

  
Jaehyun was still standing in the middle of the path, completely confused, but he’s sure a hundred percent about one thing: his cheeks must be as red as a tomato. Taeyong came back next to him with a mocking smile.

  
“Someone’s got a hit.” He sing-songed in Jaehyun ears.

  
“It’s you who said that? You got one too, didn’t see how Johnny was looking at you?” Jaehyun retorted.

  
They finally started to walk back to their hotel. When they reached the road, they started looking for a taxi. They quickly found one and they get back to the hotel. Once, they entered their room, they froze then looked at each other, wide-eyed.

  
“We didn’t exchange numbers.” They said simultaneously. 

  
_July 22nd_

  
For the last two days, beside reminding himself that he was an idiot with no brain cells, he kept thinking about the black-haired boy. As he said to him, whenever he looked at the Nightwing plushie he gave him, it reminded him of him. And Jaehyun swears he’s going to become crazy.

  
“Why I am an idiot?” his voice was muffled by his pillow but Taeyong managed to hear him anyway.

  
“I’m one too.” He said, exhaling.

  
He then looked at the clock on his phone and stood up.

  
“C’mon, time to go.”

  
“I’m feeling to idiot to go out.” Jaehyun sighed.

  
Taeyong just slapped him on the butt.

  
“Stop saying bullshit, the basketball match is waiting for us. C’mon.”

  
They arrived at the stadium several minutes later, they shew their tickets to the bodyguard and entered the building, quickly making their ways to their seats. They could perfectly see the basketball field and they weren’t to high in the rows. There were two free places next to Jaehyun even though the stadium was pretty bounded as the match could begin anytime soon. Taeyong looked around with an amazed look.

  
“I have to admit that you’re in the atmosphere.” He said.

  
“Yeah, beside the game it’s the best part.” Jaehyun agreed.

  
The game was about to start when he heard hurried footsteps next to him. He turned his head to look and his heart skipped a beat. The boy next to him left out a relieved sigh before saying “good, we’re on time” out of breath. Feeling someone watching him, he turned his head in Jaehyun direction and his eyes widened. He patted his friend arm.  
“Look who’s here!” He squealed with joy.

  
Taeyong turned his head at the same time as the other boy, and they both let out a joyful shout.

  
“We meet again!” Johnny spoke. “Didn’t know you guys liked basketball.”

  
“It’s Jaehyun who like it the most actually, I’m not really a basketball specialist.” Taeyong explained.

  
“Me neither.” Ten laughed. “But Johnny was looking forward this match for so long so… here we are!”

  
“The Bulls are going to win.” Johnny bet.

  
“No way, the Warriors are.” Jaehyun retorted.

  
As Jaehyun predicted, the Golden State Warriors lead the game and ended up winning.

  
“That match was so awesome!” Johnny whimpered. “We were this close to win!”

  
“No way, we were leading since the beginning!”

  
Ten and Taeyong looked at them both with fond look. But not for their own friend though. Ten was looking at Jaehyun and Taeyong was looking at Johnny. After their little fight, they two others turned back to them.

  
“Want to hang out before going back?” the green-haired proposed.

  
“Sure!”

  
They walked into the city center and ended up in a Japanese restaurant. Ten was sitting next to Jaehyun and in front of Johnny while Taeyong was sitting next to Johnny and in front of Jaehyun.

  
“Let’s take a picture.” Ten proposed and lifted his phone after everyone agreed. “Awesome.” He added while looking at the picture he just took.

  
“Sorry if it seems rude but, don’t you want to exchange numbers?” Taeyong asked.

  
“Oh yeah sure!” Johnny handed him his phone.

  
Jaehyun did the same thing with Ten’s phone, then with Johnny’s.

  
“We realized that we didn’t exchange numbers after the Comic Con. We were feeling so dumb…” Ten said and laughed.

  
“Same here.” Jaehyun mumbled.

  
“Yeah but you had the plushie I gave to you to think about me.” Ten whispered in his ear.

  
Jaehyun cheeks turned crimson and he wanted to retort “that’s the problem! I didn’t stop thinking about you for the last two days”, but he kept his mouth shut. Their food arrived, and they ate until they couldn’t anymore. They drink a bit too, but they were still sober. They got out of the restaurant and walked around the city, it was a bit late but they didn’t care. They didn’t want to leave each other.

  
They ended up near the beach and after looking at each other, they ran like idiots in the sand until they reached the water. They played like kids, splashing each other and nearly falling in the water. Thing that actually happened at some points. They fell into the cool water even though it was late, it was still hot anyway so they didn’t really care. They stayed in there for several minutes before going back to the sand, grinning like idiots. Johnny eventually managed to lead Taeyong away so Ten and Jaehyun were left alone, not that they complained though.

  
They were sitting close, arms practically touching. The scenery was soothing thanks to the sound of the wave.

  
“You know. You must be related to Flash.” Ten said, looking at him.

  
Jaehyun thanked his not-so-empty comics culture that he knows who Flash is. He looked back at Ten with a questioning look.

  
“Because you’ve been running through my mind for the past two days.” Ten finished.

  
His cheeks turned crimson once more and he nudged Ten’s arm, embarrassed. But Ten wasn’t finished.

  
“And I also think you must be like Green Arrow.”

  
Jaehyun lifted his head to look at him once more. And Ten grinned before finishing his previous sentence.

  
“Because you didn’t miss the target that was my heart.”

  
“Just shut up and kiss me already.”

  
So that’s what Ten did.

  
_August 5th_

  
“So, are you two dating?” Taeil asked them.

  
“Johnny and I are.” Taeyong answered with a wide smile.

  
“I don’t know.” Jaehyun mumbled.

  
Taeyong shot him a soft look and patted his shoulder.

  
“You should talk about him with him.” He advised.

  
“He doesn’t respond since yesterday.” Jaehyun pouted.

  
Taeyong just patted his shoulder once more, but a gleam crossed his eyes.

  
After saying goodbye to Taeil, they went back to their apartment. They didn’t stay late at the other’s because Taeyong was working the day after and Jaehyun has an interview for an eventual part-time job in the morning.

  
When they reached the apartment, Taeyong was the first one to take a shower, leaving Jaehyun channel-surf. There wasn’t anything interesting on TV so he just changed it to Netflix. He was about to launch a series he had in his personal list when he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it and his eyes-widened when he saw Ten standing there, strangely dressed like Magnus. His hair was up, he had eye make-up and was wearing stylish clothes. When Jaehyun opened the door, Ten smiled softly at him.

  
“Wh- I- What are you doing here?” Jaehyun stuttered.

  
“I thought about asking you but it’s better face to face than by text.” Ten explained.

  
“Ask me what?”

  
Ten positioned himself face to Jaehyun and looked at him in the eyes.

  
“Can I be the Magnus to your Alec?” Ten asked.

  
Jaehyun didn’t respond immediately but a smile slowly made his way on his face.

  
As a response, he caught Ten’s collar in his hands and crushed their lips together. Ten smiled in the kiss before deepening it.

  
At the back of his head, Jaehyun thought he was going to enjoy the next Comic Con. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> You can find me here : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And there : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
